Problematic
by DianeEliza
Summary: Lucy and Jellal both belong to some of the wealthiest families of Fiore. They are picture perfect in the day but when it gets dark their secrets come out. They become best friends and now they will enter Fairy Tail High. What will happen when Lucy reunites with Natsu and Jellal with Erza? Read to find out! It won't be Lucy x Jellal
1. Chapter 1

**~Prologue~ **

I am Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. The Heartfilia's are the wealthiest family in all of Fiore. My father developed his vast amount of money when I was a child, and I left my friends Natsu, Levy, Erza, Gray, Loke, and Mirajane behind. My mother passed away when I was little and therefore father stopped caring about me. I grew up just like he wanted me to. I had perfect etiquette, I was intelligent and a beauty for all eyes to feast on. I was exactly what he wanted me to be, the perfect daughter. Then I realized that 16 years of my life had been wasted in that format. Studying all day with my instructors even after school ended so I would be ranked the highest in the class, private school was a necessity for Lucky Lucy. That's what I did all day but when night struck I would sneak out with a guy named Bora who feigned to be rich and he introduced me to a darker world.

Jellal, his childhood was more difficult than mine. He is Jellal Fernandes. His family was among the wealthiest in Fiore as well. His family was the opposite of mine, he had a brother, Mystogan. They were twins. His parents let him attend a public school and he didn't live in a very large house. He lived in a little town in peace and he was like any other regular child. That is until he realized that he would only see his parents on the weekends. Also that the people who would stay with him was the couple next door and their red headed daughter. They were there and they cared for him like he was their child and the red haired girl was his very best friend. He realized that he in fact was not a normal child. His parents and Mystogan lived in Crocus where Mystogan was in a private academy. They lived with the child that they were proud of. When Jellal turned 14 he began to skip school and get in fights. He would do vandalism and eventually entered the world of drinking, smoking, and drug abuse. When he was out like that he used another name: Seigrain. Eventually his parents moved him back to Crocus with them when he was 16 and tried to get him on track and entered him in the same academy Mystogan attended which coincidentally I did too. He soon became as I, a puppet for our family name. During the day that is.

One night the school was hosting a celebration on the fact that no student got a single bad grade. It took place on a Yacht. My family's yacht to be exact. The whole school attended and I faked the smiles and laughter until I couldn't handle it anymore and went into the back room of the giant boat where my hiding place was at. I was surprised when I reached the door to see that it was unlocked. I went inside of the room and turned on the lights to find a bluenette attempting to open a bottle of wine. He looked up with an expression that showed utter horror, for getting caught I assumed. I locked the door behind me and turned the lights off, allowing only the soft glow of the moon to light up the dark room. "

H-Heartfilia-sama, it is not as it seems I assure you." A smirk found its way onto my lips. "Fernandes-kun, what is not as it seems?" "It- I uh." I let the laughter I had been containing out. "Jellal, its okay in fact give me the bottle. I came here to do the same thing." His mouth widened, and I took the opportunity to take the bottle out of his hands. I opened my red clutch that matched the dress and lipstick I was wearing and pulled out a black corkscrew. I opened the bottle in the matter of seconds and tipped my head back and took a long drink. Now that the alcohol was in my system I relaxed a bit. I offered the bottle to Jellal.

"Here, and don't say you don't want any Jellal." He took it slowly. "How did you know it was me and not Mystogan?" I laughed yet again. "You and Mystogan might be twins but you have your differences." "I didn't expect you to drink Lucy." "Yeah I guess we both learned something new. Look, I don't plan on going back out there and being my father's barbie doll to charm everyone for the rest of the night." I looked at him straight in the eye. "No one knows about this room. Not even Jude Heartfilia. There's snacks and beer, even a bathroom and a bed. You can join me if you like. The walls are also sound proof." I took his slight nod as a yes. I went to lie on the bed and closed my eyes.

3 bottles of wine and who know how many beers later we were both completely sober. I proceeded to light a cigarette. While I was inhaling, the cigarette was taken out of my mouth. I opened my eyes to find Jellal smoking it. After he had taken a puff he placed it back in my mouth. He repeated this a few times. "Jellal, put the stub out. The ash tray is in the bathroom." He looked at me with a curious face but went and did as told. When he returned I took the opportunity to pull him onto the bed. When I had accomplished that I straddled him. His face had surprise written all over it. "You're fucking hot, Fernandes." I said seductively while grinding against his groin. He let out a groan, and I knew I was going to accomplish my goal. I leaned down and kissed his jaw slightly sucking on it. "Your fucking sexy, Heartfilia." He whispered in my ear. Hearing him curse made me want to shiver. Before I knew it he had flipped me underneath him and his lips met mine. Soon I felt his tongue swipe against my lower lip asking for permission, I granted it and spread my lips apart. Eventually I was unbuttoning his shirt and he was unzipping my cocktail dress.

I felt pain when he entered me. "Your a virgin too?" "We aren't anymore. Keep going this is supposed to be pleasurable." Soon enough it was, for the both of us. When it was over we fell asleep, our bodies tangled together.

**A/N: So this is when they first meet. This will be a high school AU and it might or might not be Jellal x Lucy. That's up to you guys in the future chapters. I hope you like it please leave a review if I should continue this or not. Thank you~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUCY P.O.V. **

"Lucy, get up we have to go." "Hm, five more minutes." "C'mon Lucy don't start or I'll tickle you." I opened my eyes in a flash meeting with a well toned chest. My eyes wandered up and I met his kind olive eyes. I raised one of my hands which were currently wrapped around his waist, up to his face and I began to trace his red tattoo. This is how I'd wake up every day, this was our morning routine. "Good Morning, Jellal." "Morning sunshine." I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Just in case my breath is bad." He chuckled. "Why'd you wake me up so early?" I questioned once I moved my body away from his by a few inches so I could stretch. We were both half naked, him being only in his trousers and myself in only undergarments. His eyes widened. "Oh, today your dad is having a ball here, at your mansion and I must attend. Its to find your suitor. My parents want me to propose tonight." My breath hitched.

It had been a year since our first encounter where we discovered the truth about the other. Since then we were always together. Not that our parents knew that. "I guess we should have seen this coming, right?" he asked. "Do you think they want you to ask just 'cause? I mean they don't know that we... do the things we do." He shrugged. "Maybe they just want me to ask and hope that you would say yes." I snorted. "Your probably right, I mean what parents wouldn't want their son to marry the daughter of the richest man in Fiore?" Suddenly he was on top of me and my arms were pinned above my head. I looked up at the man that had become my only confidant in less than 12 months. "If I propose it will be because I want to and because I wish to spend my life with you." My eyes widened, I hadn't expected this. "Are you seri-" I couldn't finish asking my question because his lips crashed against mine.

I didn't fight it, instead I responded by wrapping my now free arms around his neck and pulling him against me. His hands found their way onto my waist and one of them slowly inched up. Goosebumps rose where his hands touched. His lips were now at the base of my neck while he was having difficulty with the clasp of my bra. I giggled, "Need help?" He nodded shyly and sat up. I arched my back and in one swift movement the black lace was no longer on my body and was instead on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me and his hands rested on the small of my back. I felt a spark when our bare chest met, our lips were still attached but now in a bruising format. I felt something poking my thigh and I reached south.

"Princess!" We stopped in our tracks as we heard the jingles of keys and he rolled onto the floor and under the bed. I sat up and grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around my body right when Virgo unlocked the door and burst into my room. "Princess! I apologize for simply coming into your room without permission, but your father has requested that you go out and pick your dress for tonight's gala." My breath was still uneven from the heat of the moment not too long ago. "Very well, next time Virgo, please do knock before you enter. The door was locked for a reason." "Of course princess. I will now take my leave. I do not think the floor is too comfortable for your guest." she winked and shut the door locking it in the process. I groaned and let my body fall back onto the bed.

"Dress shopping? This early? He probably wants me to go and see the tailor and explain the design for the dress I wish to wear. Damn it, I wish I could just spend the day in my room with you." When I felt him lay down next to me I turned and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same. "I wish for nothing else but I'm also busy today. Well I have to get going then, I don't think your dad will be too happy to hear that there's someone in your room." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. "See you tonight." I smiled "Yeah you will, make sure its a nice ring and I just might say yes." He chuckled and it was music to my ears. "Will do, that's if I get a ring. Get dressed don't want one of the male servants to see you like that do you?" He winked and disappeared into my walk-in closet.

There was a secret door behind a wall of shoes. It lead to the back of the house where no one would spot him and then he would walk home, good thing we're neighbors. I remembered that I was practically naked and lazily got up from the bed. I walked bast the giant bathtub and into the closet and proceeded to close and lock the door from which he had left. I dressed in black short shorts and a dark blue tank top. Before I left my bathroom I slipped on a pair of sandals and quickly applied a layer of makeup. On the way out I grabbed a black purse and my smart phone. As soon as I walked out of the room I was greeted by servants of the household. "Lucy-sama I see that your awake, your father has given orders for you to go see the family tailor accompanied by Virgo." I nodded. "Thank you for letting me know Mrs. Spetto." She bowed and scurried down the hall way to make sure the maids were doing there jobs. When someone bumped into me I immediately heard a "I'm so sorry Lucy-sama! Please forgive me!" I smiled and ruffled the curly pink hair of the kind maid. "Its okay don't worry about it Aries." She smiled and suddenly hugged me. "Thank you so much Lucy-sama! Leo was right you really are very kind to us." I hugged her back. "Thank you and continue with your work before Mrs. Spetto scolds you." I heard her giggle and she began to walk away.

This house or I should say mansion was 5 stories the first consisting of father's office, room, small ballroom, kitchen, breakfast, lunch, and dining rooms. The second held the main ballroom and only the main ballroom. The third was where my room was located along with an enormous library filled with my choice of books, a gym, and an indoor pool even though there was another outside. On the fourth were the guest rooms and on the fifth were the servants quarters. I took the elevator and landed on the first floor. When I was walking past the breakfast room I heard the disgusting voice that belonged to my father. "Lucy. Why are you up so late and do you plan on leaving the house in those cloths?" I turned to face him, "I apologize for sleeping in and yes father I plan on going to the tailor in these, it will be easier this way." "Very well, Lucy I heard that someone was in your room?" "No, of course not father. No one enters your household with out you knowing." "You better not be lying to me. Now get going you are already late and you look ridiculous, be gone from my sight." I bit my tongue and bowed. "Yes, father as you wish." I walked out of the house and Virgo was already in the white limo and Capricorn was holding open the door. "Good morning Lucy-sama." I nodded and smiled "Good morning Capricorn."

Now I just have to decide what dress I want to wear for tonight.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! This chapter might seem a little slow but in a few chapters they will be re-united with past friends *wink-wink* Please review and let me know what you think, thak you for reading! ^-^**


End file.
